fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Glory
Haru Glory (ハル・グローリー, "Gurōrī Haru") also known as the "Silver Meteor" due to the size and ease of his utilizing his sword, Eisenmeteor. Haru is the half brother of both Sinclaire Glory and Reina Glory, although he would never admit to it. He has made a name for himself through the Magical World for often defying the Magic Council while taking care of difficult situations with a mysterious group of mages. Tired of the darkness in the world, Haru decided to do something about it with his own two hands. In deciding that he started forming the Knights of Ravelt, a group consisting of Independent Mages that insist on not actually forming a Guild, but instead simply work together for a common goal--eradicating evil. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Eisenmeteor: In its normal state, the Eisenmeteor, the Ten Commandments is a huge sword with a slot in which the Rave Stone from Haru's original timeline is inserted. Its rain-guard is triangular, with intricate patterns embellished on it. On its central ridge are the words "Eisenmeteor". The sword vertically reaches Haru's torso, and save for Haru who is capable of wielding this massive weapon easily, the sword, true to its appearance, is relatively heavy Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ten Commandments Haru's special power is known as "Rave" in his original timeline, but it has been converted to his inherit Eternano capabilities as a mage in the land of Fiore. However, the power of his Rave still flows through his body and it is connected to the huge sword he carries, known as the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received after learning that he was the new Rave Master. This Magical sword, wielded by Haru, has the ability to change to ten different forms, with each form possessing a unique appearance. By changing the sword's form, Haru may utilize ten different kinds of Magic that each individual form provides in combat. These are the known forms of Haru's sword: *'Default Sword: Eisenmeteor': One of the known forms of Haru's sword as well as its default form. The sword appears to be large, double sided and is made of metal. Due to its width, the sword can be used to block attacks. This is the normal configuration of the sword, and will manifest even if Rave is not embedded into the sword. Eisenmeteor is a regular metal sword with no special abilities. It is, however, especially bulky, and is able to cut through magic shielding without resistance. In its default form, this weapon has shown the ability to emit small timed explosions when thrown, which can be used to attack enemies within its vicinity *'Exploding Sword: Explosion': The blade of Haru's sword become extremely thin and looses its edge as it is no longer meant for cutting but rather, true to its name, creates small explosions on contact. The explosion does not damage the wielder of the sword, though consecutive uses can cause the user to experience immense fatigue. However, the explosion deals great damage to the area around, capable of destroying a solid rock wall with one hit. *'Velocity Sword: Silfarion': This sword allows Haru to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. However, the Silfarion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. This form also allows Haru to catch his opponents unaware, as he is able to attack his opponent from several different angle through heightened speed. The hilt is designed similarly to that of a bird's wing. The sword also makes Haru light, enabling him to easily dodge attacks and walk on walls *'Sealing Sword: Runesave': A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like many elemental spells and even worldly concepts such as memory or sound. It can also be used to seal an opponent's access to their Magic. This sword is extremely effective on Mages who rely solely on their spells for combat as this one sword can temporarily block their access to their repertoire. *'Double Dragon Sword: Blue Crimson': The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of Fire Magic and the other having the properties of Ice Magic. The fire and ice can also be launched as projectiles in order to be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Haru since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. Haru can combine the twin swords to attack the opponent with both elements simultaneously, inflicting heavy damage. *'Vacuum Sword: Mel Force': An intricately designed sword that allows Haru to attack his opponents with powerful bursts of air, sending them flying. Mel Force enables Haru to send a vacuum wave to attack the enemy. This blast has the power to even cause S-Class Mages to be pushed back and can even destroy a solid rock wall with just one blast. By altering the pressure of the applied vacuum, the blast of air can either blow one's enemy away or simply paralyze an opponent instead to allow for a follow up attack. *'Gravity Sword: Gravity Core': An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. In its earliest use the shock wave of the swing was enough to destroy several meters of reinforced steel. However, the trade-off is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Haru usually jumps or swings upward before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. *''Not Yet Revealed'' *''Not Yet Revealed'' *''Not Yet Revealed'' Spells * Explosion + Silfarion= Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon: By utilizing the two swords in conjunction with one another, Haru is able to utilize Silfarion to launch several blasts of air before lacing them with the power of Explosion to create several detonating blasts that strike the opponent simultaneously. The force behind this spell is enough to fell an S-Class level opponent, although it drains Haru of much of his strength; often leaving him paralyzed if it is used in succession. Behind The Scenes *This incarnation of Haru Glory is what the author thought he would be like in the world of Fairy Tail.